


morning kisses

by pileas



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lost of love and some kisses, they just love each other thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas
Summary: wooseok just loves waking up next to yohan, it's that simple.





	morning kisses

yohan wakes up at 7 every single morning. if he doesn't have classes or work, he goes to gym or cleans their flat, but always wakes up at 7. but he also has this habit of always waking up before his alarm. he usually stirs awake at 5am. it happens almost every night and he has yet to understand why.

but when he does wake up at 5 and when their bedroom is still dark, no light peaking through the curtains, yohan whines and rolls around till he finds wooseok's body. he gets under wooseok's duvet, his own one forgotten at the other side of the bed. he gets closer to him till his bigger body cuddles wooseok's smaller one. he throws his arm around his waist, his nose burried in the warm skin of wooseok's neck.

he gets so frustrated when he wakes up like that every morning, but wraping himself all over wooseok helps. he only needs a few minutes to fall asleep again  
wooseok almost never wakes up, but when he does he just hums without opening his eyes and lets yohan cuddle him however he wants to.

over months and years spent together it just became their thing. they always wake up wraped together a few hours later. it's so much better than waking up alone, makes their mornings better.

wooseok wakes up first this morning, a little confused that alarm didn't wake him like everyday. then memory of yohan telling him he wants to sleep in comes to his mind.  
he feels yohan's arm loosely wrapped around his waist, his forehead pressed aganist his shoulder. his own hand finds yohan's fingers and he closes his eyes again, wanting to just relax in his hold.

wooseok used to joke how he hates how small he is next to yohan, but honestly the feeling of his body all over him must be when wooseok feels the most comfortable. the weight of yohan on him is just comfortable.

especially during cold winter mornings.

"yohan," he says softly, turning his head slightly to look at his sleeping face. "yohanie,"

"hmm," yohan doesn't open his eyes, but tightens his grip on wooseok.

"you're hard."

"well, it's not my fault."

"it's pressing aganist my ass. move for fuck's sake."

"then turn over, oh my god. i want more cuddles." he whines and frees wooseok from his grip only to move him around, so wooseok's laying with his face pressed aganist yohan's chest. "we almost never have the time to just be lazy in the mornings, so let me enjoy this."

wooseok almost wants to roll his eyes. in their relationship, yohan was the romantic one. although at the beginning he couldn't even kiss wooseok without giggling shyly, over the years, he became confident in his actions towards wooseok. sometimes he misses the shy puppy that yohan used to be.

"kiss me," yohan says, his hand resting on wooseok waist, his eyes closed.

wooseok smiles.

"i thought you wanted to sleep more."

"hmmm, no. now kiss me. getting impatient."

"you're a baby,"

"exactly, baby needs kisses, c'mon."

wooseok presses a kiss aganist the corner of his mouth and gets a soft whine in return. he gets closer and kisses yohan's plump lips. they get pouty in the mornings. and really pink. he smiles to himself looking at yohan's soft features. his strong eyebrows, the dark circles under his eyes, the mole on his forehead. the shaving cut he did to himself yesterday. in the moments like this it hits him how much he loves yohan.

he touches his hair and kisses him again. this time, yohan also moves his lips aganist wooseok's ones. he sighes happily and wraps his arms around wooseok's waist, pulling him to lay on him.

"you need to brush your teeth." wooseok says aganist his lips, but doesn't stop the soft kisses.

"you too." then he giggles in their kiss and wooseok pulls away before their teeth can clash.

"happy now?" he doesn't move from yohan's chest, resting his cheek on his heart.

"very. if you could only take care of my morning wood..."

wooseok rolls his eyes and gets off his chest to lay on the bed again.

"it will go down in like ten minutes." he says and hears yohan laughing loudly.

"i'm joking. come back to me, babe. please."

he makes grabby hands towards wooseok, but wooseok gets up without looking back at him. he hears his whining but doesn't say anything.

when he goes back from the bathroom yohan's still laying in bed, a phone in front of his eyes. he sneaks a glance at wooseok and smiles. yohan looks the best when he smiles in wooseok's humble opinion.

he goes back to lay next to him and looks at his phone, instagram opened on the screen. he throws it away when wooseok hugs him.

"i love you, hyung." he says while they just lay together in the comfortable silence.

"i know. i feel it everyday." and he really does. you can just feel yohan's love. yohan loves loudly. he loves and everyones around knows. wooseok have been in relationships before yohan, but he never felt so much love from anoyone else.

it was also why it was so easy to love yohan. how can you not love someone as him back?

"i love you, too" he says back after a few long moments. "how could i not?"

yohan giggles. he does that a lot. a lot of giggles. wooseok would never get tired of those.

so he giggles and tightens his hold on wooseok. and giggles some more.

"i love hearing that. again."

"yohan, we've been together for so long, i say it everday."

"i know, but i still love hearing it, so again. pretty please."

"i love you, yohan."

yohan's kind of a brat sometimes. and wooseok has a really soft heart. those two things don't connect well.

"why?" yohan demands. "why do you love me, hyung?"

"because you're yohan. the same yohan i met 4 years ago at a really stupid college party. the same i started dating like a month after that party. the same yohan."

"that doesn't make a lot of sense but sounds pretty so i'll take it." he kisses the crown of wooseok's head. "now please turn around, i wanna sleep some more and spooning you is like the best method to fall asleep fast."

wooseok pretends to be annoyed but turns around and lets yohan sleep for another hour or two. after all he only pretends to hate being spooned

**Author's Note:**

> it's just lots of love, no plot at all <3


End file.
